galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Jamie Hamilton
Jamie Hamilton was a human woman descending from the splinter of the Thirteenth Tribe that settled on Earth. She was caught up in the attempted colonisation of Earth by an offshoot human civilisation from the Twelve Colonies of Man, and served as an important ally and contact for them. Biography Hamilton got a job offer for a reporting role for United Broadcasting Co., a television network based near Los Angeles. On her way she picked up Troy and Dillon, two men in search of a nuclear physicist named Dr. Mortinson. This would have a fortunate effect on her job interview when she not only recognised the two men being arrested as suspected eco-terrorists, but received a phone call from Dr. Mortinson himself asking about them, having realised too late their real intention. With the possibility of obtaining an interview with the man, she was offered a "job for life" by the company, and given a provisional job as a UBC reporter.Galactica 1980, episode: "Galactica Discovers Earth, Part Ⅰ". Hamilton soon after encountered the two men again, having escaped from their jail cells, as she began her interview, and both Dr. Mortinson's distrust of cameras and the police attention to the suspects thereby lost any camera footage for it. Dillon took over driving the car, but soon crashed it into a Home Furnishings store. Gradually understanding the two men were not of this world, she threatening to reveal them to the public if not taken with them. Reluctantly, the two men agreed to her demands, and brought her into a police car they then hijacked and rendered invisible through their "nuclear field" generators. Taking her out to their craft, she flew into space to their mothership, Galactica, where she was introduced to Cmdr. Adama. On board, she learnt that a rebel human, Dr. Xavier, had commandeered a craft and a time travel device, taking himself to Nazi Germany in 1944 with the intent on advancing its technology to make the Earth a more hospitable world for the refugees in an altered 1980 timeline. Having familiarity with the Second World War, Hamilton joined Cpt. Troy and Lt. Dillon in preventing Dr. Xavier from changing history.Galactica 1980, episode: "Galactica Discovers Earth, Part Ⅱ". Landing in Peenemünde, the three investigated a downed British plane. Its pilot, an American named Maj. Stockwell on an intelligence gathering mission, was suspicious of the three and reluctantly helped. Soon after, they discovered a train where Jewish prisoners were being loaded into. Despite orders not to interfere, a young girl was saved from the train. Following Maj. Stockwell into a town to meet his contacts with information on the V2 program, the group were attacked by the Gestapo, though Maj. Stockwell, Hamilton, Cpt. Troy and Lt. Dillon escaped capture through the use of the nuclear fields once more. Hamilton and Cpt. Troy ventured together to a building where they located Dr. Xavier, and tried unsuccessfully to persuade him to return to 1980 though succeeded in his capture nonetheless. Discovering Lt. Dillon and Maj. Stockwell had been captured and was to be executed for destroying the V-2 rocket, Hamilton and Cpt. Troy disguised themselves as guards to be assigned the execution, which allowed the four to escape.Galactica 1980, episode: "Galactica Discovers Earth, Part Ⅲ". Heading out, the group discovered Maj. Stockwell's contacts and the young girl being loaded onto another train for prisoners, and upon their freedom, insisted Maj. Stockwell lead them to the sea. Having discovered the day to be 6 June 1944, she suspected Germany would be too pre-occupied with the D-Day landings to notice. During this, Dr. Xavier succeeded in escaping in one of the vipers, forcing the three time travelers to share the one remaining craft. The following day after her return to 1980, Hamilton spotted a Daily News article on the apparent abduction attempt on Dr. Mortinson, with photographs of Troy and Dillon on the cover. Succeeding, however, in obtaining an interview with Dr. Mortinson at the studio, her job offer was successful, though Her boss, Mr. Brooks, expressed his concern about her defensiveness towards the suspected terrorists, in spite of the physicist's own defence. Sources Category:Galactica 1980 characters